


The Wrong Kind of Right

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jemma x Bucky, roll reversal. She's the brainwashed assassin and he's the science genius. Word to use was 'watchtower'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kind of Right

Since the fall of SHIELD everyone was slightly scattered and the Bus was in shambles. So they had found refuge in an old SHIELD building, they’d named it Watchtower.

An addition to their team was a woman they all knew, but mostly from history books. She was a friend of Captain America’s, his smart girl sidekick who had found herself in WWII as a nurse, later captured with a unit. The friends were reunited, but then she’d met a tragic end. Seventy years later she was a recovering brainwashed HYDRA assassin.

Jemma Simmons had been placed in Watchtower for her recovery, and as much as Bucky was cautious of the woman, he was also curious.

She was feared by many, she had been a ghost.

Yet it was Bucky who came upon the woman cowering in the corner of her cell, hands pressed to her ears, and tears in her eyes.

'Make it stop' she'd begged him. 'Make the memories stop, I don't want to remember the people'.

So Bucky had gone to his knees next to her and brushed knotted, damp hair from her face, and it scared him how much her wide eyes seemed to beg him. It wasn’t safe for someone so dangerous to be so scared. ‘I’m trying,’ he’d said. Because Bucky was. Bucky was in charge of assisting with Jemma’s recovery. She was his assignment. An assignment he was slowly becoming attached to.

She had blinked up at him with tears in her eyes, which fell down her cheeks, and she shouldn’t have looked so innocent, but she did.

In the end Bucky found himself settled against the wall with Jemma curled against him, her head on his chest. Bucky didn’t realize it then, but he was taken with her from the start.


End file.
